Shadow Core
by Rolandark
Summary: Ash is on his way to yet another new leauge. Along the way Team Justice activates its plan to awaken Shadow Core. (CHANGED TITLE AND SUMMARY TO BETTER SUIT THE STORY.)
1. A Change of Heart

**Welcome to Pokèmon: Twists in the Journey! This is an AU where Kalos leauge doesn't happen for Ash. Instead, Ash, Pikachu, Snivy, and more surprising guests join them.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Oh yes, Snivy X Pikachu will be a thing here.**

**PROLOUGE: Change of Heart**

Ash let all of his pokèmon out to play. This time, he had a pretty unique journey. He had just won the Unova leauge and had decided to take a break from leauges for a little while. He had taken his stop in a plain, he was all alone this time. To him it was just like the beginning of Unova all over again, but this time he had some pokèmon. He had Pikachu, Snivy, and Snivy's egg.

Ash looked at Pikachu and Snivy, sure it was pretty schocking to find out they were a couple, but Ash was never against it. Although, he would've liked to find out before Snivy laid the egg! Well, eggs really, there were a total of three eggs which left Pikachu unconscious the entire day afterwards. As Ash was thinking he didn't notice the tree figures watching.

"OH MY GOSH!" Jesse whisper yelled throwing the binoculars back in surprise. James and Meowth were curious nothing ever made her act like this. It was very rare that she was surprised.

"What is it, Jesse?" James asked helping his fallen teammate back up.

"You remember that twerp's Snivy?" James and Meowth nodded. It had caused a few problems for their previous endeavors. "Well, she is sitting next to Pikachu and next to them is..." Jesse picked up the binoculars to make sure she was seeing this right. "three eggs! Two green and one yellow." Meowth and Jame's jaw dropped. It was kind of hard to believe.

"Who would've thought that our target would MAKE the bait," Meowth said after having an idea.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Well, Pikachu made those eggs, but Pikachu also just made three hostages." James agreed that the idea was excellent. Jesse however, seemed to be deep in thought. 'Already making a plan?" Meowth asked happily. Jesse shook her head.

"Guys, I think THAT would be taking it to far," Jesse said surprising both her partners. James and Meowth thought they were sharing a dream. The Jesse they knew would never say such a thing! What had possessed her to say such things, they wondered.

"Jesse, why do you think that?" James asked. Jesse didn't have to think about that. She already knew exactly why she thought that. The thought of what that would mean, taking Pikachu or the eggs away.

"Well, I just for some reason feel like I just don't want to anymore... gosh, even I think I sound crazy. I think it's that Snivy. She has gotten to me. We take the eggs we just separated a mother and her children. If we take we'd be taking her..." Jesse hesitated, what word would correctly describe Pikachu to Snivy?

"Her mate, pokèmon don't really do marriages we just have mates for life," Meowth said. That didn't mean he understood Jesse. Jesse stood up from the cover of the bush. She saw that a small figure turned her way. How in the world it saw her from that far away, she'd never know most likely.

"PI-PIKACHU!" Snivy yelled. Pikachu turned around and saw Snivy staring somewhere. He followed Snivy's gaze and saw Team Rocket's Jesse. He jumped in front of Snivy and the eggs defensively, his cheeks crackling with electricity. He knew what they were up to, and he was tired of it. He just wanted them to leave them alone. He had a family to protect, and he'd be willing to do anything to protect it.

"Team Rocket, if you know it's good for you, you'll stay away from my family!" Then he saw Jesse walk forwards. Ash was awoken by the commotion. Ash looked around still dazed. When he saw Pikachu with Snivy he followed their gaze. When he saw Team Rocket he was instantly alert. With a surge of energy from somewhere he ran in front of Jesse.

"No way, if you think I'll let you hurt any of them you're wrong," Ash said to Jesse. Jesse merely sighed at the boy. This was ot going to be easy to explain.

"Look, Ash," Ash was caught off guard by Jesse using his actual name. "I understand the problem you have, I'm not exactly trustworthy to you, but I need to thank Pikachu and Snivy." Everyone was schocked to hear that she wanted to thank Pikachu and Snivy!?

"For what?" Ash asked the question everyone had. By this point James and Meowth were down next to Jesse.

"Well, once again, we were spying on you when I saw Pikachu and Snivy with the eggs. Meowth, here thought it would be a good idea to snag them. I, however, couldn't bring myself to separate a mother from her eggs or separate Snivy and Pikachu." No one bought it at all.

"Why now?" Ash asked Jesse. Jesse shruged.

"I always follow my gut, Ash, right now it's telling me to end this." Jesse said, arceus, she sounded so insane. Ash looked at her suspiciously, Jesse of Team Rocket, seemed to be saying she was done with team Rocket. "Honestly, I don't understand why I've acted so childish." She turned to her teamates and continued. "Unless you want to join me this is goodbye," Jesse said. James and Meowth were schocked beyond belief. Jesse was basically their leader! They gave her one last look before walking off. James was to angry so he never looked back, Meowth, however, hesitated.

Meowth remembered all the actually fun times he had with Ash in the past. He especially remembered that time in Unova. Sure, in the end it was a ruse. but he still had some fun during that time. Meowth slowly began to walk towards Ash and Jesse. When he got up to Jesse he said "Well, it's a new start for you and me Jesse." He looked back to where James would be, but Meowth saw no one there. "Allow me to be your first pokèmon on this new start!" Meowth said grabbing a Pokèball from Jesse and tapping the button.

Jesse was in complete shock as well as everbody else. Meowth had just joined their side! When the ball stopped shaking Jesse smiled at it. She released Meowth from it, and he looked quite relived. Meowth saw Pikachu and Snivy approaching with Pikachu holding one egg and Snivy carrying the other two. "Uh, hey you two," Meowth said no quite sure what to say. They just kind of stared at him blankly.

"So, Ash? Mind if I come with you? I have no where to go," Jesse said. Ash looked at her considering the possiblity. He looked to his pokèmon who he didn't get to much a clue from. Ash sighed wondering what to do. He was glad Jesse was turning over a new leaf.

"Yes," Ash said surprising Pikachu and Snivy. They coildn't believe what they were hearing. Ash couldn't either, he was quite surprised at what he just said. His soft side was apparently showing itself now. "But, you don't have my trust yet. I'm only letting you come along because I'm sure Team Rocket will be after you now." Jesse nodded in agreement as did Meowth. The never expected any trust right away, and they knew it would be quite the rocky road to getting a good friendship with their former enemies.

Pikachu walked up to Meowth and spoke his opinion. "Look, Meowth, I don't trust you one bit! You guys may have fooled Ash, but I know it's just another sche-" Pikachu was interrupted by Snivy pulling him away with her vines. Then, she walked up to Meowth.

"I'm sorry about Pikachu. These incoming children have really changed him. He is not nearly as laid back anymore." Meowth could sense a certain sadness in her voice. Apparently, the children were a blessing and a curse.

"Hey, it's okay Snivy. I'm sure him being overly protective will prove to be a good thing when the eggs hatch!" Meowth said trying to raise her spirits, which honestly should've been Pikachu's job. Snivy looked at him a small smile coming across her face. Snivy had never thought about it that way before.

"Well, Meowth I see you're already making friends," Jesse said happily. Snivy looked at her and nodded causing Pikachu to scoff. Snivy turned and yelled at him. "Uh, could you translate Meowth?" Meowth settled down from his snicker.

"Snivy just told Pikachu he better deal with us or else. I wonder what or else is though?" Meowth asked raising an eyebrow atthe pair. Snivy shook her head. Meowth nodded, she clearly didn't want to say. Pikachu had to admit, it was hard to not feel good about Meowth. I mean he was easily able to lift Snivy's spirits which made him happy., but he wasn't ready to apologize yet. Pikachu sighed picking up the yellow egg and walked back to Snivy and his tent. Snivy followed with the two green eggs.

"So, Ash what are your plans?" Jesse asked as she took her tent off her backpack to begin to set it up. "I mean, you've been to every leauge I know."

"Not true, I heard recently about the Krako region. They have their own leauge, and I plan on challengeing it." Well, duh, Jesse thought in her head. It seemed Ash was always taking part in a new leauge. The idea excited Jesse, since she had nothing to do she may as well join him. She thought of what awaited her in the future, it was sure to be on wild ride. Jesse was sure she'd enjoy all of it.

**Please, review and give me suggestions. Also, I'll need 3 pokemon for Jesse to catch and 4 for Ash! You can use any generation, including 6th generation pokèmon!**


	2. New Addition

**Welcome to the first REAL chapter in Twists In the Journey. Thank you guys, in just one day I got 49 views! Apparently, anime fics are the most popular!**

_**CHAPTER 1: NEW ADDITION**_

Jessie knew it would be a long path to gaining trust. Still, it was surreal to be here going on a journey with Ash. Meowth, who had decided to sleep outside, was probably going to have an easier time making the bridge to friendship. Jessie felt that because it seemed he had helped cheer up Snivy which, even if he wouldn't admit, she knew Pikachu was grateful for.

Her mind then wandered back to James. She thougt of him alone like that with only his pokèmon. Jessie prayed that the next time she saw him he'd join them. James was clearly angry, so he was most likely going to stick with Team Rocket. Team Rocket... it was her entire life for so long , now she had left it behind.

Meowth, meanwhile, was having problems of his own. While it seemed he had gained points with Snivy, that seemed to just make Pikachu dislike him more. He sighed, what on earth was he going to have to do to gain their trust? Save them from team rocket!? Wait, maybe that IS what's going to happen. After how mad James was, he was going to come after them sometime. Most likely, James would show up very soon. Meowth saw Pikachu leave his tent and head over to the lake where he was earlier with Snivy. Meowth walked over to him to talk, although, he was very hesitant.

"Snivy, please, I just need to think alone," Pikachu said not knowing it was Meowth who was approaching to talk.

"Uh, you got the wrong person Pikachu," Meowth said to Pikachu. Pikachu whirled around to see Meowth. He narrowed his eyes at Meowth, he still didn't have a grain of trust for the ex-Team Rocket member. Snivy, who was watching from her and Pikachu's tent just decided to watch all of this play out. She'd intervene if things went south.

"What is it?" Pikachu asked coldly. Snivy sighed at his cold tone of voice.

"I just wanted to say, I have a deal for you and Snivy," Meowth said. Pikachu ears perked up at Snivy's name. He was listening now. Meowth noticed and continued. "With the eggs I know you two probably don't get much time together, you know alone not having to worry about the eggs. So, I'll watch them for you guys and you two can go have some fun." Pikachu glared at the cat pokèmon. Snivy decided she should come out so she did.

"Oh, uh, hey dear!" Pikachu stammered nervously. Pikachu only called Snivy "dear" when he was afraid of what she was going to say. Meowth had to contain a laugh. You could sense a little fear in Pikachu's voice. Boy, Snivy sure had changed him.

"I think we'll take you up on that offer," Snivy said smiling at Meowth. Pikachu looked furious at Snivy's response.

"But, Sniv-!" Snivy slapped him with one of her vines in the face hard.

"Look, Mister, we need to spend more time together. I'll be leaving soon!" Snivy covered her mouth did she just say that out loud? Pikachu looked hurt, she was leaving!? "Look, Pikachu, I'll have to leave when the eggs hatch. I'll take the children to. It's just instinct for us. It's hard enough being here right now. I won't be able to resist my instinct," Snivy said sadly. Meowth felt bad for Pikachu. He'd be separated from her and the kids. "Don't worry, after about a month I'll come back." Snivy and Pikachu shared a sad hug.

"Do you really have to?" Pikachu asked starting to cry a bit. Meowth had to admit, it was a touching yet sad scene. Even he was beginning to tear up a little bit.

"Look, my species pride has gotten to us. We usually only mate with own kind, and due to there not being many females but alot of males, males have adapted to KILL the male children to eliminate possible competition later on. Not many male Snivy have mates for life by the way. Anyways, over time, us females have developed the instinct to run off with the children. It really stinks when you've become mates with anything but a male Snivy when you are a female Snivy." Now Pikachu just looked more hurt. "No, you're great Pikachu. It stink because you have to leave for a bit." They broke the hug and looked back to Meowth. They laughed when they saw him rub away a tear.

"Well, I'll be ready to act on my offer whenever you guys want to," Meowth said smiling. After Pikachu saw the tear he wondered if maybe he could trust Meowth. Meowth watched the couple return to their tent hand in hand and slowly dozed off into sleep. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, when WOULD the eggs hatch? He fell asleep pondering the question. To bad he forgot to ask the couple.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Ash woke up and stretched his arms. He walked outside and saw the sun rising over the expansive plain they were on. This plain, The Crystal Grasslands, was a massive plain that lead to the Krako region. He began to take his tent down, today they walked again. Ash remembered the events of yesterday, of course, now he had Jessie and Meowth! Ash saw Pikachu and Snivy over by the lake with the eggs, so he took down the couple's tent. Honestly, carrying two tents was difficult, but he wanted to give the couple some privacy.

Jessie woke up and took down her tent. She walked over to Ash. "Morning, Ash." Ash just looked at her and nodded, he didn't quite trust her yet. Jessie sighed and looked to Meowth who was approaching. "You having better luck than me?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Snivy. She scared Pikachu so much that he called her 'dear' instead of Snivy!" Meowth stated laughing a bit. Ash just rose an eyebrow.

"I had no clue that pokèmon couple called each other by titles. Speaking of couples, I need to ask you a question," Ash said, and Meowth looked at him in response.

"I'm all ears!" Meowth exclaimed. Ash sighed thinking of a way to say this. He guessed the only was to be blunt about it.

"Do pokèmon have weddings?" Ash aske bluntly. He was surprised to see that Meowth didn't find the question uncomfortable.

"No, pokèmon are just bound by their love for each other. Closest thing to it are the species that choose mates for life," Meowth said. Suddenly, a commotion over by the lake got their attention. A brown figure was talking to Pikachu and Snivy. The group ran over quickly to the commotion. The figure was an Eevee!

"Ah, sweet, an Eevee! I want to catch it!" Ash yelled. The eevee said something to Ash. Meowth translated.

"Ah, swwet, a trainer! I've always wanted one! First let's battle!" Meowth stepped aside as Pikachu ran forward. Ash had expected that, ever since the eggs were laid Pikachu always battle before Snivy. The eevee got an evil smirk on its face.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Pikachu glowed a white color and began to charge the Eevee. Eevee spun around in a small circle and wink. Oh, no, this move looked familiar. Hearts flew from Eevee and encircled Pikachu. They went into him and the attract to effect. Suddenly, a VERY angry green blur slammed into Eevee.

"SNI SNIV SNIVY!" Snivy yelled furiously at the Eevee. Meowth interrupted Ash.

"You DO NOT want me to translate that." Meowth said. Meanwhile Snivy now had a leaf blade to the neck of a pinned down Snivy.

"I'm sorry! Look, it's a useful move! I never meant anything more than a tactic!" Eevee pleaded to Snivy. Snivy growled, but she let Eevee go. Snivy used her own Attract on Pikachu to cancel out Eevee's. Pikachu looked dazed, another side effect of attract.

"What happened?" Pikachu asked Snivy. Snivy looked very angry, not at him, just angry in general.

"I kind of used Attract on you. Sorry about that. Geez, you should've seen Snivy. She had me pinned down with a Leaf Blade at my neck in seconds!" Snivy looked at her trying to apologize, yet she felt to angry. "Nah, it's okay! I understand! No apology needed, I would've done the same thing if it was the other way around," Eevee said making Snivy feel a bit better. At least they understood each other.

"Hey, uh Eevee. So, do you want to join?" Ash asked holding out a pokèball for the pokèmon to decide. Eevee sniffed the pokèball then she pressed the button. A red light engulfed her and she entered the pokèball. Ash decided to skip the theatrics, after all, she just joined willingly so nothing was accomplished here. Ash let Eevee out, he had learned recently it was much more fun to walk alongside all of your pokèmon.

Meowth waved to the newcomer. Eevee smiled back at him, he seemed pretty nice! She looked at his trainer who was now wearing a coat over her Team Rocket suit. Of, course Eevee had no clue about the Team Rocket suit. "So, hey," Eevee said to Meowth. "what's your story?" Meowth flinched at the question.

"My past?" Meowth asked which enlightened Ash and Jessie on what Eevee was asking. Meowth told her everything, about his early childhood, about Meowsie, about Team Rocket, and about yesterday. Eevee was shocked that nice pokèmon like Meowth could've been a bad guy. The group had begun to walk and Pikachu and Snivy were listening to Meowth's story. It occupied everyone during the boring walk.

"I can't believe it! How could a nice guy like you have been a bad guy!?" Eevee asked. Meowth didn't notice his slight blush at the compliment. No one had really complimented him often! Snivy did though. She began to whisper to Pikachu.

"I swear I just saw Meowth blush!" Snivy whispered causing a snicker from Pikachu. He gave a nod to Snivy, signifying that he noticed it to. The group continued to walk to their destinaton, the Krako Region.

A man in a black trenchcoat with a black hat the has a black viel to cover his face walks into an office. Behind a desk a tall chair sits there. Due to the tallness of the chair the man can't see the person in the chair. However, he can see the person impatiently tapping their fingers on the chair.

The chair, it sits before a wall made of only glass. Outside of the building an expansive city is seen below. This offic is apparently really high up as the buildings look like squares colored the same bland gray. The real grand sight is the tower in the middle of the city. A great light from above shines down upon it, the sun. It is now clear that the entire city is underground.

Now, the tower, it has four legs that have an energy flowing through them. This energy comes from the same building that the office is in. These channels of energy power the entire city. It seems as though everything is built around this tower, what exactly is its purpose? It is a shame that only those that serve the person in the chair knows.

~END OF CHAPTER~

**Summary:**

***We learned that the eggs hatching will lead to Snivy having to leave.**

***An Eevee has now joined Ash! **

***We got to hear about a strange underground city.**

**So, what did you think? Please, review and let me know what you think I could do. I now have set in stones what the teams will be so you can no longer suggest team members. Trust me, even the pokèmon are twists! I'm going to stay true to the title and try to have alot of amazing plot twists!**

**So, the epilouge of that chapter? Don't ask any thing about it! When I respond to reviews next chapter you'll be dissapointed to see that I'll just say "Null" to that.**

**Also, thank you following:**

**-Justrayawesome**

**-Starwarrior18**


	3. Black

_**CHAPTER 2: BLACK**_

The group, with Ash's new pokèmon in tow, kept moving forward in the Crystal Grasslands. Little did they know, that man from the office in black was following them. The man stayed just within sight so he could watch without being seen. The pokèmon he appeared to be most interested in was Snivy. Snivy were rare pokèmon, plus hehad been watching for a long time. It was possible his team could hold it for a ransom. That, however, wasn't the plan.

He decided that he would make his move soon. Maybe, a month from then. He turned around leaving the group. The Eevee, she already held the tracker.

Back with the group something really began to eat away at Snivy. In the corner of her mind, something was telling her something. She kept reaching to thought sensing its urgency, but the thought seemed to flee from her grasp. When, she finally found it she was shocked by the contents. Snivy used Vine Whip to pull Pikachu close. "We need to talk," She said releasing him. Pikachu called out to Meowth. "Meowth, get the humans attention then, translate me!" Snivy yelled at Meowth. He nodded sensing the seriousness. (For my sake we'll just have Meowth say it.)

"Ash, Jessie! Snivy has got something important to say!" Ash and Jessie, as well as Eevee, ran over quickly. Snivy began to speak.

"Direct translation: Pretend I'm Snivy. So, there has been a thought bothering me for awhile now, but whenever I reached out to it the thought seemed to just flee. Well, I finally caught the thought. Pikachu, you may want to sit down." Pikachu obeyed Snivy. "The eggs... they will be hatching in a few days." Pikachu fainted in surprise while Ash and Jessie were shocked.

"Snivy, how do you know?" Ash asked everyone looked to Snivy.

"I think the thought was a motherly instinct... they've been getting more powerful as of late..." Meowth translated. A tear fell from Snivy's left eye. Ash was confused, Snivy should be happy! Then, he realized something, he'd need help! He picked up his X-Transciever, thank goodness his mom got it before he left. He scrolled for the name Brock.

"Brock? Yea, I have a problem in your field of expertise. We're in the Crystal Grasslands. Thanks." Ash hung up his phone. After a few hours Brock arrived on an Archeops.

"What is the problem?" He asked. He noticed the fainted Pikachu and the now sobbing Snivy. "What is their problem?" Then, he noticed Jesse. Something was diffrent though, she lacked the R on the outfit she wore. Jessie noticed him and spoke.

"I've quit Team Rocket," Jessie said. Brock raised an eyebrow, but Ash interrupted them.

"Well, it has to do with Snivy and Pikachu. Wait, I just realized, I never told you did I? Well, my Pikachu and Snivy had these!" Ash stepped to the side revealing the three eggs. Brock looked shocked. "Anyways, Snivy said they'll hatch in a few days. So we'll need help with the newborns. Also, do you know why Snivy started crying when she told us they'd hatch soon? She should be happy!" Brock looked over to Snivy, who Meowth and Eevee were attempting to comfort. He knew exactly what was happening.

"You see Ash, male Snivys are highly agressive. Females are rare so it is common for a male Snivy to kill his male children. As a result, female Snivys have developed a VERY powerful instinct to flee with the children for a month." Ash looked at Snivy then had an idea.

"I'll just put her in the pokèball!" Ash exclaimed. Brock shook his head. It was not as simple as that.

"Ash, you don't understand. This instinct... it is unimaginably powerful. Snivy would probably go insane if she didn't listen to it." Ash bit his lip. So, it was going to happen huh? Snivy was going to run off and therewas nothing he could do about it? He looked at Pikachu, it was most likely going to be the hardest month of his life. Then, a terrible thought struck Ash.

"How will she find her way back?" Brock was at a loss for words at this situation. He had no clue.

"I suppose we should wait here. I like this place, plus, I've been talking to Dawn and Iris, you may want to see them. It is quite interesting what we're talking about!" Ash was excited. He had missed his old buddies and would do anything to see them again. They noticed that the loudness of the area had stopped. It was completely quiet! Snivy had stopped crying! Ash walked over to her and knelt to talk to her.

"Snivy... I'm sorry that this has to happen. I know it will be painful for you both, but you should know that I'll keep an extra close eye on Pikachu for you." Snivy smiled at her trainer. She jumped into his arms in thanks. Ash, for once, got the message. "You're welcome Snivy." He said putting her down.

"What a touching moment!" Meowth exclaimed, he was beginning to tear up at the beautiful scene. Everyone laughed at his reaction. He sure was showing his sofr side quite a bit! Brock turned to Jessie.

"So, you left Team Rocket? It's kind of hard to believe, you know? You've chased us all this time and now you've changed." Jessie sighed in response.

"Yea, I know it will be hard to build bridges, but I'm willing to do anything to gain your trust. Although, I do have to wonder about James. He didn't come with us, and he just stormed off alone. I wonder where he is." Like from out of nowhere a Helicopter appeared overhead. A strange symbol was on the door that resembled a sword and sheild. Jessie and the gang looked up at it. The way it was hovering above them felt, ominous in a way. Suddenly, the side door opened. It slid slowly open, when it was fully opened a rope was thrown down.

Ash, not knowing who it was in the helicopter, called Eevee to his side. Brock called out his newly evolved Steelix. Jessie, having no choice, commanded Meowth up front. The man in black (From the office scene) slid down the rope. The man just faced them then he spoke in a strange voice. "I'll be taking those eggs from you," He said. Snivy was horrified. They werent even born and were targets! Everyone tensed up at the statement. The man sighed. "Gible!" Suddenly, a bright light appeared and a Gible materialized. The man weighed his options, Eevee, it was the most direct path! The man whispered a command to Gible.

Gible grew an energy into a black and blue orb and fired it at Eevee. There was no time to dodge at all! Suddenly, a figure jumped in front of Eevee shielding her. A huge cloud of smoke appeared when the attack made contact. When the cloud settled a panting Meowth stood in front of Eevee. His shielding took everyone by surprise including the man in black. "No way, you want to harm anyone in this group? You'll have to go through me first!" Meowth yelled. He was shocked at what he was saying! What in the world had come over him!? The man in black returned his pokèmon and called out a new one. It was... a Carnivine! "No way!? James!?" Meowth exclaimed in disbelief. The Carnivine he once knew as his ally looked different. There was a certain evil look in his eyes that just wouldn't leave his eyes. What had James done to Carnivine!?

Carnivine charged up an attack that made his arm grow brightly. Meowth stood ready to dodge. All at once, Carnivine shot the energy forward like a whip. Since when did Carnivine know Power Whip. Suddenly, everything went into slow motion for Meowth. He was sure that neither him nor Eevee could take a Power Whip! It was either he fainted or Eevee fainted. Meowth didn't like both options he had. He quickly turned around and jumped over Eevee, but as he jumped he grabbed the hair around Eevee's neck which allowed them both to dodge. "Meowth?" Eevee asked to the scratch cat pokèmon. Meowth gave her a thumbs up and charged.

Meowth extended his claws and jumped high. Carnivine put up both its arms in a barrier. A magic barrier grew where Meowth would attempt to land his attack. Meowth smirked and put his claws together switching to Feint. When he hit the barrier he seemed to just dissapear. Everyone gasped wondering where he went. Carnivine cried out in pain and was returned to his pokèball. James called his Gible once again. Gible jumped into the air and held out its claws. A light formed connecting them. The light was crescentshapped. When Ash saw what move it was he had fear take over his eyes. There was no way Meowth could dodge in time! A loud noise was heard and alot of light reflected off a new figure in the air beside Gible. This new figure knocked Gible down with an Iron Tail. James returned his Gible. He grabbed onto the rope of the helicopter which flew off quickly.

Meowth turned to his side to see Pikachu standing there. He didn't see the Eevee charging him with Tackle! Eevee charged with Tackle knocking Meowth to the ground. She hugged him thanks. "Thank you, Meowth! That was awfully brave of you!" Meowth just looked at her, she realized the awfully embarrassing position they were in and climbed off blushing. Everyone, expect Ash, laughed at the two pokèmon. It even got a giggle from Snivy. The embarrassment caused Meowth to blush as well. It appeared the group was going to have one last happy moment before the bad times settled in.

"Look, Meowth, I'm sorry. Perhaps I was wrong about you," Pikachu said. Snivy walked over to him and smiled. Then, she kissed him right on the lips. In front of everyone. "What was that for?" Pikachu asked.

"For making friends with Meowth of course," Snivy said smiling.

~STRANGE CITY~

Back in the office James was returning from his mission. The man in the chair slammed his fist into the chair. What was he looking at? He was looking a explosions within the city. A revolution had begun. He could care less about James's failed mission. He commanded James to take is squah and join the fighting within the city. James bowed and did as told.

It was inly a matter of time before the plan was complete. Team Justice would claim Krako for its own! The homeland must be reclaimed!

~END OF CHAPTER~

**PLEASE, I said no more suggestion for teams guys. Anyways, please review!**


	4. Next Generation

CHAPTER** 3: THE NEXT GENERATION **

**(NOTE: ALOT WILL HAPPEN!)**

Ash and everyone else scanned the skies for Dawn and Iris. They both said they'd fly in on new Pokèmon they'd caught. Ash was wondering when they'd show up. He was starting to get impatient. Suddenly, a black speck appeared in the sky. It was certainly a bird pokèmon! Everyone watched as it came closer. It was a Honchcrow with Dawn flying in on its back. Honchcrow, it sure was a cool pokèmon!

She landed, but before Ash could say hi a strange noise distracted him. Everyone, including Dawn looked at the sky. It was Iris! Apparently her pokèmon had just parted a cloud which made alot of noise. When she landed Ash was amazed! She had her own Charizard! "Wow! Both of you have really cool pokèmon!" Ash said amazed. Iris nodded to Dawn.

"Ash! I think you'd want to see this!" Dawn said holding two pokèballs in her hand. She threw them out and Buneary and Piplup emerged. They looked at Dawn, and suddenly Buneary was bugging Dawn about something.

"What am I looking at?" Ash asked. Dawn smirked and threw out another pokèball, much to Buneary's delight! It was,.. another Buneary? "Dawn why do you have two of the same pokèmon?" Dawn sighed and threw out another PIPLUP. Now, everything was clear to everyone except Ash! Dawn groaned and Buneary and Piplup sighed. Ash was so dense.

"Buneary and Piplup had kids, Ash!" Meowth informed. In seconds, Dawn and Iris were ready for battle and Piplup stood defensively in front of his family. "Look, me and Jessie are on your side!" Iris and Dawn, however, weren't buying it. Pikachu stepped up.

"It's true guys, and he has gained my trust," Pikachu said nodding at Meowth. Meowth couldn't believe it! He had finally earned Pikachu's trust, and Piplup was right beside him in the disbelief.

"After everything he did you trust him now?" Piplup asked, the disbelief clear in his eyes. Pikachu nodded in response. Eevee approached.

"You should've seen him! He had many opportunites to dodge in the battle, but he instead chose to shield me!" Eevee exclaimed. Iris and Dawn were watching this scene with curiosity.

"So, Pikachu, Ash do you trust Jessie and Meowth?" Ash nodded. Iris and Dawn looked at each other and nodded. They approached Jessie, and both shook hands with Jessie. Jessie nodded, but now the attention was back on the Piplup and Buneary family.

"How did this happen?" Ash said raising one eyebrow. He was referring to Buneary and Piplup's relationship. Dawn smiled. Buneary began to speak and here was the direct translation.

"Well, it started to develop after Piplup and I left after the reunion. We decided to take on a new string of contest determined to win. As Piplup and I were Dawn's best pokèmon she commonly used us in contests. So, naturally we ended up spending alot of time together. Then, I learned about Piplup's feelings for me when Dawn was experimenting with my Attract attack. One time he was even acting nice after I broke the attract. He was acting like he was still under Attract's effects. Then, he made his confession. His confession led me to contemplate my own feelings, and I realized I returned them. A couple months later we had the eggs. These guys are almost a year old!" Everyone in the group listened intently to Buneary's story. Jessie seemed to like it alot.

"It's like something out of a romance novel!" Jessie exclaimed happily. Everyone except Ash nodded in agreement. It truly was something out of a romance novel. Then, Iris spoke up.

"Ash, it's time for my surprise!" Iris opened a suit case designed to open many pokèballs at once. Iris smiled and placed six pokeballs in the six slots. She flipped a switch on the machine. Six arms quickly released the pokèmon. It was revealed that it contained Three Emolgas and Oshawotts. No one seemed fazed by it onw bit. Not even Ash! "Huh? You're not surprised?"

"No, not really. How could you miss how flirtatious Oshawott was? I noticed him take a liking to Emolga. I had no doubt that his power and skill would win Emolga over!" Oshawott blushed at the indirect praise he was getting from his trainer. Oshawott rubed his chin thinking, then he whispered something in Emolga ear. She seemed upset at first, but after some arguing Oshawott somehow won.

"Wow! Oshawott almost NEVER wins the arguements with Emolga! What does he want?" Oshawott jumped up and grabbed on of the pokèballs. One of the Emolga's were returned to their pokèball. Emolga and Oshawott and Oshawott said something while giving the pokèball to Ash.

"He said, take good care of our son please. He is only a few days old." Meowth translated. Ash nodded and pet Oshawott's head. Ash felt he was going to have alot of fun with this Emolga! It was surreal in a way to realize he'd be training his pokèmon's son! The new generation of pokèmon had arrived, and Ash was ready to help them grow up. Now, Ash's objective had changed. He wanted to make sure these kids could grow up in a peacful time. That helicopter from yesterday entered his head. It appeared there'd be a fight sooner or later to keep the peace. It was reminding him against the battles against Team Plasama, possibly the most competent evil syndicte.

"So, Iris, may I ask why exactly my Oshawott was with you?" Ash asked. Iris sighed, typical Ash.

"Emolga seemed different after we left Kanto. Then, when I called Professor Oak to get his opinion I had Emolga beside me. Oshawott happened to see Emolga and he rushed over. When Emolga began to cry a bit I knew what was up. So, I flew over to Kanto. Now, I'm at a crossroads. I don't have anywhere to go." Upon hearing this Ash remembered something.

"Well, it'd be nice if you guys could stay about a month," Ash said. Iris and Dawn were confused. "This is why." Ash moved out of the way of Snivy and the three eggs. "Snivys, have an instinct, it tells them to run off with the newborns. She'll return after a month, but Pikachu will need help during the month."

"Pikachu? Hmph, sorry Piplup, looks like you DON'T have braging rights!" Dawn said smiling at her Pokèmon. Piplup shot an angry glare her way. Dang! Pikachu beat him or was on par with everything he did! "Yeah, I'll stay. Pikachu will need all the help he can get." Dawn said with enthusiasm. While it let the entire spread out group hear her it also let someone else hear in. A Chatot sitting in a tree nearby flew off, he had his objective done.

James held out his arm for the spy Chatot. Chatot slowed and landed on James's arm. He grabbed a treat from his bag and gave it to Chatot. James wasn't being nice to it at all. He merely needed to feed it to keep its loyalty. James found it strange, Chatot was the master's pet yet master hadn't changed Chatot yet. If master changed Chatot the need for bodyguards may not be there anymore. Perhaps the master had too much of a connection with Chatot to be willing to change the bird. James shrugged it off, a bag of treats only costed 5 Pokè anyways, not like it was burning a hole in his pocket.

This new information from Chatot was very interesting. It changed the way the entire plan would play out. Snivy, isolated, it was the perfect opportunity to snag her or one of the children. Although, James knew he'd have to train harder now, Snivy, due to following her feral instincts, would be much more dangerous. James walked away towards the mountains in the distance, the Creation Cliffs.

The Creation Cliffs, they were called that due to them being in the center of all of the regions. They were impassable mountains that even the most experienced trainers failed to climb. Only those who knew the secret path made it to the true center of the world. At the center lied the Great City where Team Justice was set up. The Great City was an amazing feat of eons of work! It was miles deep underground and contained a giant tower in the center of the center of the city. It is at this moment unclear what the purpose of this tower is to everyone outside the Great Council of Team Justice.

Back with the gang there were now multiple tents set up for the different pokèmon and their trainers. Pikachu, Oshawott, and Piplup were all at the lake talking. It was pretty late so Snivy went to sleep and Buneary and Emolga had taken their kids home. The boys were looking at the lake, unsure of what to do. Oshawott then had an idea. "How about a spar Piplup? I'd like to see how strong you are now," Oshawott said.

"I don't know... Buneary has been training me around the clock to defend the kids," Piplup said with a smug smirk on his face. He was very shocked to hear Oshawott scoff in response.

"Please, Emolga has been doing the same. Thanks to her electric moves I've become very resilient!" Pikachu sighed. Here they go again! Pikachu had hoped parenthood would help the pokèmon grow up, but Pikachu appeared to be wrong. Piplup and Oshawott were still at it! Pikachu had a funny thought in his head. He imagined his son in the exact same position with Piplup and Oshawott's sons. If they were anything like their fathers he didn't doubt the possiblity.

Like their fathers... Pikachu laughed inwardly it would be pretty funny to watch their children like this. These thoughts distracted him from the pain he was also feeling. As pikachu was thinking Piplup and Oshawott began to spar. Piplup fired water up into the air making a whirlpool which he threw at Oshawott. Oshawott meanwhile charged forward using Razor Shell. As he charged he also began to use Aqua Jet turning into a sort of drill. The power of Razor Shell extended to the rest of the Aqua Jet. Pikachu, in his mind, named the attack Razor Jet.

Oshawott hit Piplup back and caused quite a bit of damage Piplup decided it was time to unleash his most deadly combo. Suddenly, Piplup prepared an attack, he took a step back and two more images of him, slight see through, appeared. His flipper glowed light and he and the copies charged. They seemed to just dissapear and reapear right around Oshawott. Cuts from the attack became present on Oshawott. "That was Triple Ace. Double Team and Aerial Ace." Suddenly, Oshawott was ready to attack.

He drew his scalchop and did a strange movement. Then, he held it up and it shined brightly. Suddenly, in a split second he was behind Piplup. He put his Scalchop back as Piplup went to his kness, exhausted. Oshawott helped him up. Their cuts were minor so a good night's rest will heal them. Oshawott and Pikachu walked Piplup to his tent then they said goodbye and went to their tents.

Pikachu began to dream. In his dream he saw Oshawott and Piplup's sons fighting. At first it was unclear what they were fighting over. Soon enough, it was like entire world just came into existence. He saw them in a forest with a Snivy watching. Pikachu felt like he should intervene ans stop the fight, but he couldn't move. His eyes went back to the Snivy. It looked like it had... HIS EYES. Suddenly, his dream became clear. He was seeing his best friends' sons fighting over his daughter! Pikachu was unsure about how he felt. One side hoped it would come true while the other hated the idea of being brothers with Oshawott or Piplup. Then, the dream ended.

500 NE (NEW ERA)

501 years in the future from when the heroes are now a young girl sees something in a dream. The young Mawile stood outside. However, it didn't exactly comfort her... she lived on Ground Zero, formerly known as the Crystal Grasslands. 501 years ago... disaster struck the world. The evil Team Justice had activated something. Whatever it was, it caused the world to falter.

Slowly at first plants everywhere died. That caused the first massive die off. All grass pokèmon... dead within weeks. The machine at 005 NE suddenly restarted itself. When it restarted, half of the world was turned into a wasteland just like that. Slowly but surely, the rest of the world fell. Mawile was alone in this world. She had no clue if she was the last one left or not.

If there were legendary pokèmon, they sure as heck didn't give a Ponyta about them! Mawile looked to the black skies above. She prayed to Arceus for a way to change this. She'd sacrifice herself to save the world. She didn't want anyone else to suffer anymore.

FINAL YEAR (OLD ERA) [CURRENT TIME]

Dialga looked around. It could've sworn that it just heard a prayer.

~END OF CHAPTER~

**I personally feel that this is one of my worst writings. Don't worry from here the story will start to get good. Finally, next chapter what I like to call 'The Prolouge Arc' will end. The story will slow down and big events will be more spread out.**


	5. Miracle

CHAPTER** 4: MIRACLE**

A couple of nights after Oshawott and Piplup's spar Snivy shook Pikachu awake. Pikachu looked over to see the three eggs glowing before dimming. It was just like with Scraggy's! The eggs were about to hatch! Pikachu ran to gather everyone for the hatching.

While he was gone Snivy felt a bit sad. She was happy about the hatching, but she knew it would inevitability lead to sorrow. Thinking about it only made her sorrow more present. It would pain her to be away for a whole month. Pikachu would miss everything... their first words, their first steps. It pained her to think about everything she'd be alone to see. Everything about the upcoming month would be bittersweet.

Far above Mt. Cornet Arceus felt something. He felt a sadness coming from the Krako region. Arceus focused closer on it with his omniscient eye. It was a Snivy, the same one he knew to be mates with Ash's Pikachu. Why was she so sad. He looked into her thoughts and was filled with regret. Why did he have to make Snivy's like this? He remembered how Ash's Pikachu saved him. He had already done a favor, telling Mesprit to watch and take action on his life when she felt like he'd come across that someone, but it wasn't enough. Arceus owed Pikachu his life.

Arceus got over and walked towards the edge of the hall of origin. "Pikachu... I can feel the great sorrow approaching. I've yet to fulfil my owes to you. Thank you, take this as my thanks!" The gems on the ring of Arceus began to glow brightly. Eventually, if you looked at the hall of origin above Mt. Cornet you would see a light so bright it made the night into day.

Snivy, for some reason felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. The thoughts that troubled seemed to stop. Confused, she brought the eggs outside. It felt like her instincts to flee were gone. Snivy had no clue how it was possible that her instincts had left her. "Is it true Snivy, are the eggs hatching!?" Ash asked eagerly. Snivy nodded as she stood behind the eggs, Pikachu at her side. Meowth was the first to notice.

"But that means..." Meowth said a hint of saddness in his voice. Everyone looked at the ground Snivy would be leaving. They heard a laugh from above, the voice sounded booming in their heads! Telepathy, Snivy had only experienced this once before.

"Mesprit? I thought you performed your job already. You clearly succeed," Snivy said smiling at Pikachu.

"Yes, Mesprit did her job well. I couldn't be happier with the result! However, I can never repay my debt to Pikachu," The voice said. Pikachu wondered who it could be. He and Ash had helped quite a few legendary pokèmon. "Prepare yourselves for quite a shock." Suddenly, a beam of light shot down. When it cleared Arceus was there.

"Arceus!?" Everybody yelled in disbelief. The Creation Pokèmon was right there before them, this was surely a once in a lifetime opportunity. Several of the pokèmon with the group bowed before Arceus, including the baby pokèmon! Even they seemed to know who it was.

"Please, I approach you as a friend not your ruler! Snivy, Pikachu, I've given you a gift of my thanks. Snivy won't have to leave you!" Arceus looked at them. If he had an actual mouth you'd see a smile on his face. Snivy and Pikachu couldn't believe it! "Goodbye! Enjoy your life!" Arceus said before fading away. Everyone slowly turned to Snivy and Pikachu who were occupied with the eggs which were constantly glowing now. Suddenly, the glow amplified nearly blinding everyone.

When the glow died it was revealed to have one pichu and two Snivys. Due to the egg color and designs they expected this outcome. Although, one Snivy looked different. Snivy gasped when she saw the different Snivy, she couldn't believe her eyes. "I'm the luckiest Snivy ever! This is a VERY rare coloration of Snivy!" She said hugging the child. Pikachu sighed picking up the other two.

"Looks like your mom is picking favorites!" Pikachu laughed. Everyone had to laugh at Pikachu's remark. It surely did look like that! Snivy shot him a playful glare.

"Well, I guess we better head out. My journey isn't on delay after all!" Ash said laughing, seeming to forget about Iris and Dawn.

"We'll see you later Ash!" They both yelled. Dawn tried to return her pokèmon when she saw a very angry Piplup approaching with Buneary. Piplup grabbed a pokèball which contained a Piplup and threw it hard. Jessie fell down from the force of it hitting her forehead. Piplup muttered something before going to his own pokèball.

"So I'm guessing Buneary convinced him to give me one of their kids?" Jessie asked Meowth who nodded in response. Iris and Dawn said their goodbye before leaving on their flying pokèmon. "I have to wonder why." Why would Buneary trust her?

"I think Oshawott and Piplup's rivalry rubbed off on them!" Ash said laughing. Jessie nodded, it was a very likely explanation for Buneary's behavior. Now, with the attention back on the newly hatched kids, Ash got a good look at the Snivy in Snivy's hands. Wow, that was going to get confusing! The kid was blue instead of green. Yes, that was the only visible difference.

"So, are you two going to name them? It would be confusing if I just said Snivy." Pikachu and Snivy nodded in response. Snivy said something to Meowth who just sighed.

"Get ready for the most uncreative names ever. The one in Snivy's arms is Sni. The other one is Sniv. The pichu is Sparky." Ash and Jessie laughed at the really uncreative names. Snivy shot a glare at them, even with her instincts gone she was still VERY defensive. That wasn't really a bad thing though. After a quick lunch the group set off towards Krako. Snivy and Pikachu trailed farther behind with their family.

Sparky was literally running circles around his dad. He was very playful, much to his father dismay. While his sister Sni, the special colored one, merely facepalmed at the playful behavior. This got a laugh from her mother. Sni apparently inherited her mature attitude while not having any playfulness like her mother. Sniv was a close comparison to Snivy. He played with Sparky, but he only did it to keep Sparky from crying.

"You knkw, Sni and Sniv appear to be very mature personality wise," Pikachu said.

"Well, Snivys are very mature pokèmon," Snivy responded. Pikachu laughed, honestly he felt Sni was acting more mature then her mother at this point. Everything was going great then something attacked! A Garchomp suddenly attacked the group scattering everyone. In the middle of the chaos caused by the attacker Sni was nowhere to be seen.

The other woke up, they were tied to a tree with the Garchomp standing nearby. Why had he tied them up? Was this his territory. Pikachu looked around when he saw a blue blur in the bushes. It was Sni! She somehow escaped! Everyone saw her and looked, it was hopeless. She had no chance against a Garchomp, but she would try if she was anything like her father. Snivy watched in horror as Sni stepped out becoming visible to Garchomp.

"Snivy Sni..." Sni said narrowing her eyes. Even to the pokèmon all she said was her name. Snivy noticed two vines streching around the tree. Lucky for Sni, the Garchomp didn't notice. Sni brought her vines quickly around the dragon's neck. This gave Pikachu a chance to escape using quick attack. When he looked to the Garchomp he noticed it was unconscious, Sni was also unconscious. While the Garchomp hadn't attacked it took alot of energy to choke the beast. After everyone was released they went over to Sni.

"How was that baby able to do that?" Jessie asked Ash. Ash stopped to consider how she had done that. Then, it clicked in his mind.

"She is the daughter of two of my most powerful pokèmon Jessie. It wouldn't surprise me if soon enough Pikachu would be getting training from her!" Ash laughed earning a glare from Pikachu who didn't like the last statement to much.

Little did they know, James was watching. "Hmm. Yes, Sni would make the perfect Shadow Core," James said to himself.

**~END OF "PROLOUGE ARC"~**

**FINALLY, now we can get into the Krako Arc,**

**As always please review!**


	6. Hood

**Hey there! So, this chapter will be short since we are entering the "Krako Arc" now. Therefore, I need an introduction chapter to the arc. That is what this is.**

**CHAPTER 5: HOOD**

"Hey Jessie?" Ash asked as the duo walked on. Geez, Ash liked to ask alot of questions sometimes. "Why don't you send out Piplup against Sni. I want to see how strong she is." Sni's head turned towards Jessie she looked eager to battle.

"Actually, I'll battle her!" Meowth said. Sni shrugged, it didn't matter who it was to her. They found a nice clearing to fight in. When, the battle started Meowth charged forward, but Sni just stood there. When he got close she did a bit of a somersault backwards. Ash found it strange, she didn't really use moves. She fought alot more like a human. Playing it safe and getting cheap hits in when she could. She also used her vines like fists or legs. She really liked using Vine Whip.

Meowth charged another attack this time using Fury Swipes. He charged, but Sni dodged to the side. Sni jumped and used her vine like a foot pushing Meowth's face into the ground. She was quick and nimble, but as a hatchling she lacked power. Realizing she had no choice she used a move. She spun around creating hearts around her. Sni had apparently inherited the ability to use Attract, and Meowth was helpless to the effects of the attract. Honestly, no one could push away the thought of Meowth infatuated by a hatchling. It was a bit odd.

Sni charged forward then stopped in front of Meowth. Sni began to tap her chin like she was thinking. "Oh no you don't!" Snivy said grabbing her daughter by the tail. "No daughter of mine is turning into the next Emolga!" Sni struggled in her mother's grasp trying to get free, but her mother had an iron grip and wasn't letting go. Sni sighed, attract was almost useless if she couldn't get a favor from it!

Eventally, Meowth snapped out of his trance, with that embarrassing battle behind them the group continues forward. Meowth looked back towards Sni, who still looked upset that she couldn't take advantage of the attract. Honestly, was she already that mentally mature? It amazed him to think that such a young pokèmon would want to get favors out of attract. "I can't believe that such a young pokèmon would want to get favors out of attract," Meowth said to Jessie.

"I'm sure it's just an instinct they have after using attract. It's funny actually, I've never seen a male use attract," Jessie said. They both laughed at the odd predicament, What would a male's attract look like? Then, Meowth remembered a question he had for Snivy. Meowth walked back to her.

"Hey, Snivy, you said you didn't want Sni to be the next Emolga. What do you mean?" Snivy didn't really like the question. Snivy STILL thought that Oshawott deserved better than Emolga, but it appeared he changed her ways somehow.

"Well, in Unova Iris had an Emolga. The same one that is Oshawott's mate, and she'd always use attract to get favors from the males. I'm not quite sure why, but her using attract like that always got on my nerves," Snivy said remembering her rivalry between the Emolga. Now that she thought about it, the rivalry felt quite childish and silly. Snivy made a mental note to apologize to Emolga the next time she saw the flying rodent.

"Actually, I think I'd do the same in your shoes," Meowth said. Snivy gave him a look. "She was being manipulative, Snivy, that's why you hated her. Now that I've changed I'd do the same thing." Meowth smiled at the Grass Snake who merely nodded before walking away. On the horizon a tall building appeared. When Jessie and Ash looked closer they easily recognized it as a pokèmon lab! What luck, they just so happened to find the pokèmon lab of the Krako region.

"Let's go Jessie, you have to get a new license at every region lab, although, this will be your first one won't it? I still think it's really cool that you gave up Team Rocket," Ash said.

"Yea, I already feel like it's the best decision we ever made," Meowth said happily.

"I couldn't agree more Meowth. I've already had alot of fun with you Ash, and me becoming a trainer is the first step to making a new life," Jessie said breaking into a run. Ash was caught off guard but he soon began to run after her. Their pokèmon followed shortly after Sparky quickly catching up.

"Our trainer sure brings out everyone's inner child," Snivy said to Pikachu and Sni. Snivy was at first surprised to see Sni beside her, but Snivy disregarded when she remembered Sni was the mature one.

"Yes, he certainly does," Sni said. Wait, Sni said? Snivy hugged her daughter tightly, her first words, and better yet she made a full sentence. "Please, mom, I've been able to talk since the beginning. I just kept up the act for the fun of it." Snivy and Pikachu then let their daughter go.

As Ash approached the lab he saw a strange man. The man had a white cape and a black cloak that kept him concealed. The white cape was stretched around him like a sort of brace. The man turned around, but his face was kept inside the blackness that his cloak made. Ash swore he saw a red eye glow in the darkness for a second. "Ah, Ash Ketchum... champion of the unova leauge. It is quite the honor to meet you sir," The man said bowing. Now Ash felt uncomfortable, no one called him sir.

"Please, just call me Ash. I'm not a huge fan of titles." The Man nooded in response before turning to Snivy. Snivy looked into the blackness not showing any of the fear she felt.

"Tell me Snivy, what is it that made you like Pikachu? Was it his power, or was it perhaps his position in the group?" Snivy looked at the odd man, she didn't even know him yet he asked such a question? He scared him to much to not answer.

"Neither, it was his personality. Pikachu is caring, always putting others before himself. I'm much like that, our similarities i guess made us a couple," The Man merely laughed at Snivy's response.

"Personality!? What in the world is that!? Oh! Hmm, your daughter there. She intrigues me..." The man walked up to Sni. Sni saw a glint of light reflect off a... tear? The man was crying. "Huh? Wh-Why am I crying?" The man asked wiping his tear away.

"If you'd just lower that cloak it may conceal the answer," Sni said to the man. Sni extended her vines to pull the hood down before the man stopped her.

"I can't lower my hood. It could harm you all, and I'm afraid I must take my leave." The man walked into the forest leaving the group behind. He confused all of them, why did he cry for Sni? More importantly, how could he harm them. The group continued into the lab, unaware that the man was watching. A much smaller figure leaned up against a tree, also in the black cloak. However, this cloak's design was more akin to battle armor. The hod was replaced by a black helmet and the shoulders as well as other areas had armor.

"So, is the deed done?" The figure asked. It had a feminine voice that seemed to have a natural echo to it.

"Ha, like I could do that with Ash around. We'll need to separate everyone first. Then, I'll let you have some fun with the girl."

"Ugh, I can't use my powers against her! It'd give me away. Trust me, the blade is cool," The figure pulled out a blade that was made of a black metal and the hilts were designed like devil wings. "but, it doesn't feel natural as a pokèmon to use a blade." The man sighed. When would she stop complaining? Plus, she wasn't looking deep enough.

"It isn't a blade for swinging. It amplifies your dark powers," The man said to his partner. He could feel her devilish grin even though he couldn't see it.


	7. Sunset

**Here we go, Chapter 6. I have to say, I'm getting really excited for the story. The story is beginning to get to its best part now.**

**Here in this chapter we will have alot of two things happen. For one the main plot will develop quite a bit, then we'll have some nice character development for Sni and a new character. Well, he isn't really new, he has been referenced, but now he will make his debut. Believe it or not, Jessie, despite her team change being a big plot point is not a main character. So far, we have met two main characters.**

**I'll let you guess who they are.**

**CHAPTER 6: SUNSET**

Ash and the other entered the pokèmon lab. They were shocked to see a door down a hallway and nothing else. Was the rest of the building a trick? "Wow, why build all of that and not use it?" Ash asked the question they all had in their heads.

"I don't know, perhaps someone is after the professor, if so we better go help," Jessie said. They all ran to the door and flung it open. When it was opened they saw a long staircase that spiraled underground. When they got to the bottom they saw a man with long black hair and hazel eyes in a lab coat at a computer. The professor was so engaged in his work he didn't even see the newcomers.

"Um, sir?" Ash asked startling the professor. When the professor turned around and saw Ash and his pokèmkn he smiled.

"Ash Ketchum yes? I just want to say that I'm happy for the many things your team has blessed with," The professor said confusing Ash.

"Many things? I mean I know we won the Unova leaug-" He felt a kick on his ankle, it was Snivy. "Oh! Did Oak tell you? Why is it such a big deal anyways?" The professor nodded then looked at Jessie.

"That can wait, Ash, anyways I'm professor Aspen. Is your friend here a new trainer?" Aspen asked.

"Yes, the name is Jessie. I need to receive my trainer license," Jessie said. Aspen opened a drawer that contained a stack of licenses. He gave one to Jessie. Then, he stood up.

"Please, follow me, I'll give you both a badge case and a starter pokèmon." Ash and Jessie followed Aspen to another room. The room had an errie sky blue glow to the floors. Lights pulsed under the floor and the light pulsed along with it. On the table three pokèmon stood. Had Aspen been expecting them? The pokèmon on the table were Chikorita, Froakie, and Torchic.

Once Jessie saw Chikorita she was sure that it would be the one she'd be choosing. The little pokèmon was just to cute to pass up! Ash decided that he'd take torchic since he knew that Blaziken was a really cool pokèmon. Once they had chosen Aspen gave them their badge cases.

Ash noticed that the badge case was very diffrent this time around. It was a round stone that had eight very unique looking slots. For example, one appeared to be a snowflake with a lightning bolt going through it. Ash thought that the badges were really cool looking, he couldn't wait to challenge the gyms. They thanked Aspen and left. When they got outside they saw another hodded figure. This one was about the same size as Pikachu.

"Who are you people?" Ash asked. The figure merely stood there silent as if it was mute. Suddenly, it drew a blade. The demonic wings glew before it charged at Sni. It seemed like Sni would be sliced in two, but the blade clanged against claws. It was Meowth! His reflexes saved another person!

"Alright, tell us who you are!" Meowth exclaimed. The figure merely hopped backwards, the sword turning into darkness mid jump. Then, the man arrived as well.

"Her name matters not. However. she will respond to Maya. Maya, I thought I just told you that blade wasn't meant for killing!" Maya seemed to scoff at the man. Then, fed up with him she charged at him blade first. Maya was, to sat the least shocked to find the blade pocketed by the man. The man grabbed her and the pair left Ash and Jessie.

"Who are they?" Ash asked once again. The white capes that flowed behind them in the winds disappeared into the forest.

"Whoever they are I don't like them. That one with the fancy sword sent chills down my spine," Jessie said. Ash shook his head in response.

"The other one scares me more, Maya was scary then he pulls that!" Ash said, the group now walking towards the first path on Krako. Meanwhile, Maya and the man were arriving back at their base. A whole group of caped and cloaked people stood in the room. They all turned towards Maya. The smallest one, even smaller than Maya approached her.

"Sister, that was foolish, you almost destroyed Team Justice's goal by doing that," The small one said, the anger clear in his voice.

"Why can't the shadow core use me as the vessel?" Maya barked back, angering her brother. He yelled in frustration, why did his sister have to be so defiant?

"Maya, I already explained this! The Relic Blade is a danger. We know inevitability that Sni obtains it, then we can use you both," The small one said hoping to quell his sister's anger. However, he did the exact opposite, he fueled her anger.

"Use, there is that word again! I'm not some puppet for you to toy with Zeus!" Her brother snapped, he hated that name. If he could, he'd use his old name, but his old name would reveal to much about himself. Everything about everyone in the Council of Justice before the council was dangerous. Their name, their appearance, everything about them had to be concealed.

"Well, if you have a bloodlust perhaps you can help me sis. Lulia has betrayed our cause. Could you be so kind as to do the deed? I'd really hate to get blood on my paws. I just cleaned them from eliminating the old council, I'd hate to get them stained again," Zeus said laughing evily as he finished.

"Now you're speaking my language, brother. I hat Lulia anyways, she was always a bit of a snob, it'll be nice to hear he beg for mercy. Yet, none will come to her," Maya said. Then one of the taller figures spoke up.

"Yes, no mercy, those you give no mercy won't be shown a glimpse of it themselves." Everyone in the room chuckled at the statement. Zeus held up his paw to silence them.

"It won't be simple. Lulia has gone WHU, in case you're unfamiliar with the term, that means Whereabouts Unknown." Maya nodded and left by herself. Zeus turned to the other members. They entered a deep discussion about the Council's plans in the near future. Many of the plans were indeed high risk, high reward plans. There was one that they knew, they'd do anything to accomplish.

Maya was quickly running towards Krako. It was clear that Lulia would be found somewhere in this region. Maya had to hurry, if word got out about who they were The Council would be finished. Maya quickly reached Professor Aspen's lab, if Lulia was in Krako, it certainly wasn't here. Lulia had always despised humans. Wait, that was it! Maya quickly began to run towards the Pokèmon Manor.

Meanwhile, Ash and his friends had stumbled upon a hill that had a bit of a cliff on it. "Well, this place looks like an excellent spot to rest," Ash said setting up the tents. While he was doing that Sni went to sit on the cliff. Sni was watching he sunset from the cliff. The way the Sunset looked partly behind the clouds made the scene even more beautiful. Sni was so captivated by the beauty she didn't even notice someone sit down next to her.

"The sunset looks amazing, right?" The person beside Sni asked. Sni was so startled by the newcomer she almost fell off the cliff. Sni regained her balance and looked at the newcomer. Sitting next to her was Xalid, the emolga that Ash had on his team. Xalid smiled a friendly smile at Sni waiting for her answer. Sni smiled back before making her reply. The two had been talking and became fast friends.

"Yes, although, I can't help but feel like something is missing from this situation. I have no clue who or what it is though, although, I feel like I should know," Sni said partly gloomily. Xalid laughed at her statement, what more could they need? They were great friends watching a beautiful sunset, what else did they need?

"Perhaps we need another friend to share it with? Three friends watching the sunset together, I feel like that would be an awesome thing. It's sad that we won't be here after today. It would be great to end the day like this everyday." Sni nodded in response to Xalid's statement. Sni couldn't agree more, she wished that they could come to this cliff everyday and just talk. It would most likely be a great stress reliever.

While Sni was talking with Xalid she didn't notice her parents watching the two. "I think Xalid is a pretty nice guy don't you Pikachu?" Snivy asked.

"Yes, his parents certainly raised him well. I actually to be honest expected him to be flirtatious, but it seems his parents went to great lengths to assure that wouldn't happen," Pikachu said smiling at Sni and Xalid.

"You know, this reminds me of one of our first dates Pikachu." Ah, yes, Pikachu couldn't agree more. It was one of his most vivid memories that he had with Snivy. His mind wandered back to the dream he had a couple of weeks ago. Now that he thought about it, the dream just seemed silly.

"This reminds me of a silly dream I had a couple of days before Sni hatched. Basically, I saw Oshawott and Piplup's sons fighting over my daughter. Now that I think about it was quite a childish worry. If I was faced with that I'd leave it up to Sni. If she was happy, but I didn't like the guy? I'd just have to deal with him," Pikachu said surprising Snivy. That was surprisingly mature of Pikachu! After a few more minutes they went to sleep in their tent.

Xalid was about to say something else when he saw how Sni was staring into the horizon. He followed her gaze and saw what appeared to be a small figure standing on a cliff exactly like theirs. "It's just a mirage Sni. Plus, if it wasn't they'd have to go through me to attack you," Xalid said smiling at Sni. Sni smiled back and they sat watching the sunset together. After the sun set Xalid felt Sni leaning on his arm. He looked to his left to see that Sni had fallen asleep.

Xalid laughed inwardly then he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her tent. When Pikachu saw Xalid enter with Sni in his arms he was suspicious at first. Then, when he saw Sni was asleep he cast all that aside. Xalid was merely returning her to the tent. Pikachu smiled, Xalid sure was a nice kid. Xalid left, hoping to not wake Pikachu or Snivy. If they saw him carrying their daughter like that, no, he'd rather not imagine the injuries he'd suffer!

Xalid went outside and stared at the now rising moon. For some odd reason, he found it more captivating than a sunset. There was just something about the moon that gave off a mystical feeling. Plus, it was perfect conditions for the giant moon illusion, and lucky for Xalid, that illusion was occuring at this moment. Then, he saw it, Xalid was sure of it, he saw a figure standing on the horizon again. He was sure it was really there this time! Moons didn't cause mirages right?

What scared him the most about the figure were the two gleaming red eyes that seemed to stare straight back. Xalid could barely make out the eyes, but the eyes were certainly there. Honestly, he couldn't stop staring into those eyes, he just wanted to shut his eyes and forget. Yet for a reason unknown to him, he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. Was a fear for this ominous figure on the horizon stopping him from looking away? Lucky for Xalid, the figure walked of its cliff.

~END OF CHAPTER~

**Now, I don't know what it was, but I feel like this was one of my better chapters. We finally got to see some real character development here. That is what alot of the "Krako Arc" will be. It'll be like 60% character dev, 40% main plot development.**

**Also, I really hope I did the sunset scene well! It was one of my favorite scenes to write in this fic so far, so I really hope it turned out ok. Please, leave feedback, I'm decently new her so it would be nice to get some advice or feedback! Do you like the story?**

**Of course, unless it is constructive criticism, if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything. I'd rather be in the dark than get review that say "LOL THIS STINKS".**


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT

**NOTE: DUE TO THE QUALITY OF THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS AND CHAPTERS I WISH TO ADD A REPOST OF SHADOW CORE IS INBOUND. EXPECT IT THIS WEEKEND TO NEXT WEEK.**


End file.
